- 1x1x1x1:
1x1x1x1: Is a name that few remembers these days, but those to that remember, it is a name to be feared. This infamous exploiter, will use his power to dominate his enemies. Play as 1x1x1x1 if you want to feel the power of crowd control. (In-game fixed text). Strategy + Combos: - 1x1x1x1 1st Combo: IP Trace -> Crash - 1x1x1x1 2nd Combo: Data-mining -> Crash - 1x1x1x1 3rd Combo: Crash -> Data-mining -> normal attack -> (targets flees) IP trace. - 1x1x1x1 Signature Combo: IP Trace -> Data-mining -> Crash -> basic attacks - 1x1x1x1 Smart strategy Combo: Get low health, then lure the enemy to chase attack you, then use Unbannable -> Data-mining -> Crash -> Basic attack -> IP Trace -> basic attack. + Building and Combo: 1x1x1x1's Ultimate allows him to heals 75% of his maximum of his health max. it is best to build up health and his 2nd ability, Data-mining, allows him to steals toughness and resistance. Uses stuns and slows to help your teammates from being chase, finish off an enemy, and finally crowd controlling. - As an annoy-er: Buy a running shoes at first, then buy 2 Expensive Outfits, Buy 3DdoS, then buy as many Expensive Outfits as possible. Tip: Try to damage as well as stun and slows your enemy as much as possible when you are tanky enough. - As a support: Buy 2 Expensive Outfits, Buy 2 DdoS, Buy a Running shoes, Buy 2 more Expensive Outfits and then focus on Hax or Health. Tip: When stun your enemy, remember to spam DdoS as well in order to reduce as much Resistance as possible Skills + IP Trace: 1x1x1x1 launches a projectiles, if it hits an enemy, 1x1x1x1 will teleport to their location as they take (damage) damage and slows (percentage) for (duration) seconds. '- Damage:' 2.5 + 7.5/ability level + 20% Hax '- Percentage: '''35 + 5/ability level '- Duration: 2 '''+ Data-mining: 1x1x1x1 send out a shockwave of energy which steals (amount) Toughness and Resistance for each enemies it hits for (duration) seconds. '- Amount: '''0 + 18/ability level '- Duration:' 0.5 + 0.5/ability level '+ Crash:' 1x1x1x1 stuns nearby enemies for (duration). He also deals (damage) damage '- Duration:' 0.75 + 0.25/ability level '- Damage:' 5 + 5/ability level + 20% Hax '+ Unbannable:' After a brief (duration) seconds start up with a (percentage) slow. 1x1x1x1 recover (percentage) of his max health. '- Duration: 1.25 '''- Slow Percentage: 70% '''- Heal percentage: '''25/ability level Base stat - Health: 180 - Skillz: 0 - Hax: 7.2 - Toughness: 11.2 - Resistance: 15.8 - Speed: 14 Counter - 1x1x1x1 will focus on health so use classes like: Murder, ShyLocke, Pspjohn, Punisher to fight against him. - 1x1x1x1's IP trace are easy to dodge but if it hits you, try your best to survive the "shockwave" of crowd controlling. - 1x1x1x1 users love to buy Healths and take damage for their allies until they only have low health, the reason they do this is because they want to use their health as much as possible, so if they are not cautious, then kill them when they have low health before they can heal themselves. Category:Characters